twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheWolfPacksBitch/Muddyness and vampires
Hello humans of all shapes and forms, it's little ol me again. How are you today, are you okay? Are you feeling okay did you do anything exciting? Urgh you caught me yes i am on FanFiction again, how did you know? Is it due to the fact that i am always raving about it, yh it is. Reading some really good ones though, love ones about paul they are the only ones i am really reading at the mo. THANKS TO Mrs.Volterra FOR THE ADVICE AND DIRECTING ME TO SOME REALLY GOOD STORIES LY XXXXXXXXXXX Just want to send a shout to all my chat hoppers from yetarday, a little tradition me and teamtaycob and breetanner fan started, we love talking to people on other chats and eachother. EXCEPT FOR CoD and da lego wiki people they are seriously mean :( Guys i went to a place called the venture center today, it was such a good laugh even though i was invited by my bezzie to it(it was her little sisters bithday) Either way it was soooooo much fun <3 we did the asult course, archery, absailing and air rifle. IT WAS A BLAST. My socks used to be wihite, but thanks to the asult course they are now black, the rain sure did help though. Although that was sarcasim it was sooo much more fun in the rain than it is not in the rain. It was really really muddy, no joke. Summer, pfft. On our little island the summer time means rain and more rain and the odd time sun. But not often :P Sooo yh its been a good summer in which most of it i spent at my house but all's good, cause i found this delightfull website in which i have actually made friends. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE so shout out to you. Love you all xxx But when i put vampires aswell for my title i meant vampires i love. I love the cullens except bella and edward obvs. You know i like rosalie, she doesnt take shit and says it how it is. Yeah maybe she is a bit harsh to bella but when you know her reasons behind it you realise why i think she is sooo right and i feel so sorry for her. Emmet, its kind of hard not to like emmet i mean its emmet for crying out loud he is freakin hilarious. Alice and jasper in my opinion just cant be bad mouthed, i love jasper wether he looks dead or not. And who are our favourite vamipires? come on it has to be the volturi, right? Aro's smile, creepy but so aro-ish so it's not to be hated. Jane, i am sure if i badmouthed her she would torture me and alec. Well alec is a vilf you get me taycob ;) Alec is just hot hot f****** hot. omnomnonomom Well i suppose i will leave you with those thoughts in your head. astalavista muchachas ;) Ilovestephaniemeyer Category:Blog posts